herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sinon
Shino Asada is a skilled VRMMO player. She goes by the name Sinon in «Gun Gale Online» and «ALfheim Online». She is nicknamed Hecate, after her gun «PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II», a .50 caliber anti-materiel and rare sniper rifle. She is one of the main characters of volumes five and six of the light novel and first female player that Kirito meets in GGO. She plays GGO to overcome her trauma concerning guns. She originally considered Kirito as her rival and target, but she later develops passionate feelings for him. After joining «ALfheim Online» she becomes a Cait Sith archer, where she is capable of hitting targets 200 m away with a bow that should only shoot arrows accurately to a max distance of 100 m. This bow was made by Lisbeth. She is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Michelle Ruff in the English version of the anime. Appearance Gun Gale Online Avatar Shino's avatar has a thin,mint green swaying hair that was casually short but there was a tuft of hair tied up on both sides of her forehead and have indigo colored eyes. When she is in combat, her wardrobe is a desert colored military jacket, bulletproof armor and combat boots of the same color and she wears a white muffler around her neck. Her three sizes are 80-61-81. ALfheim Online Avatar Shino's avatar does not maintains her mint green hair from GGO and it goes to blue, yet also holds the appearance of a Cait Sith with ears and tails. She wears a green coat with white chest armor and a quiver on the belt part. Personality Calm and cool are two words that best describe Sinon's personality. In battle and most of the time in the game, she keeps a cool head that makes other female players admire her. However, Sinon has a violent temper once angered, best seen with her interactions with Kirito. It is actually said that Kirito is the first one to make her extremely angry. Despite all this, Sinon, while may be hard to approach, is generally a friendly person and doesn't mind helping others. Shino, however, is probably the most fragile minded character in the series. This is due to her childhood incident that involved her killing a robber. If someone were to act as if they were shooting her in real life Shino would have a nervous breakdown and be on the verge of collapsing. People have used this to take advantage of Shino before. Not only this, but the guilt of taking another's life haunts Shino the same way killing Laughing Coffin members haunts Kazuto. After the Death Gun Incident, Shino has seemed to gotten over her fear and is moving on from the incident and is no longer vulnerable to her classmates' threats of using a gun on her. In ALO, Sinon is shown to be admired by the other female members of the party due to her cool attitude. She also bickers with Kirito every now and then as the two constantly tease one another. Sinon also may be one of the few girls Yui likes, as Yui and her were seen getting along in the beginning of Volume 10. Trivia *Although her avatar's name is pronounced as "Shinon" in Japanese and although this name is based on her real name "Shino", the official spelling of the name is "Sinon", as it is spelled in English in at least one instance in the novel. *The glasses she uses don't have any prescription and are not meant for correcting eyesight. Instead, the lenses are made from an NXT polymer which is said to make the glasses able to withstand even the impact of a bullet. This gives her a modest sense of security and allows her to stay calm. *Sinon appears in the new game of Sword Art Online «Infinity Moment» as an archer, even though she was not an SAO player in the LN and archers did not exist in SAO so it's non-canon. *Coincidence, both she and Kyouji Shinkawa are voiced by Michelle Ruff, Johnny Yong Bosch who both voices Rukia Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Good Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Wrathful Category:Protectors Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Military Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Merciful Category:Insecure Category:Paranoid Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Loyal Category:Amazons Category:One-Man Army Category:Honest Category:Successful Category:Mutated Category:Movie Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Villain's Lover Category:False Antagonist